Clint x Loki x Thor
by Artmis 348
Summary: Clint se retrouve avec de la "belle visite". Malgré tout il accepte de l'aidé, mais quand il revient au quartier, Thor ne le laisse pas allé si facilement. Rendu là tout se passe trop vite pour Clint qui se retrouve vite dominé par ses étranges personnes. J'espère que le YAOI va vous plaire et dite moi si vous trouvez ça quand même HARDCORE
1. Une visite inattendu

Clint x Loki x Thor

« Il est rendu trop tard pout ça Tony. Je vais me coucher.

-Aller Clint, seulement un test de tir.

-Bonne nuit ! »

Barton ne voulait pas faire un autre de ses tests à la noix. Toute la journée il l'avait achalé pour le défier contre ses programme. Bien entendu il égalait tous les programmes que Stark avait fabriqué qui correspondait à ses capacités. Mais là, il n'en était plus capable, déjà qu'il revenait d'une mission qui avait duré une semaine et qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis 56 heures.

Il se changea et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. À peine les yeux fermés qu'il vit une étrange lumière verte envahir sa paisible chambre. Il sembla presque paralysé de voir la dernière personne qu'il penserait croiser ici.

« Loki !... »

La lumière s'intensifie et il sentir son corps disparaitre dans l'air…

« ...int...cli...Clint...réveille-toi Clint... »

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il crut entendre quelqu'un l'appeler plusieurs dois et ce fut quand il se rémunéra la scène dans sa chambre qu'il entendit une voix familière qui lui disait de se lever. Clint Barton ouvrit les yeux et se mit en position d'attaque. Il fut encore plus surpris. LE Loki semblait gravement blessé. Il saignait abondamment sur le côté du ventre

et paraissait presque mort. Clint s'avança vers lui pour le voir de plus près. Il tenait une pierre dans ses mains, surement la chose qui lui a permit de le kidnappé.

« Mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

-S'il te plait aide moi Clint…

-Après tous ce que tu nous as fait, tu ne mérite rien de….

Loki lui accrocha le bras.

-S'il te plait….

Il s'é pouvait bien partir, mais laissé quelqu'un ainsi…. Et il repensa à ce que Loki lui a dit lors de New York.


	2. Un geste inattendu

« Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance dans cet univers, même si tu ne le veux pas l'admettre ou que tu me rejètera, tu sera toujours la première personne que j'irai voir. Tu es spécial et je l'ai senti au premier regard…. »

Eh merde ! Barton regarda derrière les rideaux et, par chance, il y avait une infirmerie en-face. Il se dépêcha, rentra par infraction dans le bâtiment et prit ce dont il avait besoin. De quoi anesthésier la blessure, quelques trucs pour faire des points de sutures et quelques autres instruments. Ensuite, il retourna voir Loki en s'assurent que personne ne le suivait. Il prit Loki dans ses bras et la déposa sur une table. La blessure semblait très profonde et il avait peur que sa s'infecte. Il le soigna minutieusement et quand il eu enfin fini il s'assit sur une chaise. Il jeta une oeil à l'heure : 11:45 PM et il ferma les yeux.

Un bruit le réveilla le mettant en alerte. Il regarda l'heure : 1:30 AM. Il s'avait vraiment assoupi. Il remarqua que le bruit venait de Loki. Se demi-dieu lui devait bien des explications. 15 minutes plus tard, ils étaient bien face à face. Ce fut Clint qui commença :

« Alors, comment s'est arrivé ? Je croyais que les gens comme vous était immortel.

-Oui, mais j'ai attiré la vengeance de quelqu'un de très, très dangereux qui parait plus puissant que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Je veux pas en savoir plus, pourquoi être venu directement à moi.

Il le regarda avec un mélange de surprise et de tristesse.

-Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas Clint ?

Il se rapprocha de lui, sans le quitter des yeux et Barton ne bougea même pas d'un cheveux.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux…. »

Loki n'était qu'a 2 doigts du visage de l'agent et lui chuchota d'une voix base :

« Tu semble fatigué et je sui fatigué. Reste avec moi se soir je t'en prit, je ne souhaite pas dormir seul.

-Quoi !?

-Je ne te ferai rien, promis. Tu es la seul personne à qui je dirai cela et en qui j'ai confiance et je pense avoir raison.

Il positionna sa main sur le côté du visage de l'espion, sinon tu serai déjà parti et si je n e serai pas mort, d'ans une prison entre 4 murs.

-...Bon d'accords, il se recula et s'assura que le dieu ne le touchait plus, mais si tu tentes un truc,je m'assurerai que personne ne retrouve ton corps. Suis-je bien clair ? »

Loki ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers le lit suivi de l'homme qui laissait paraitre de la confiance et plein d'énergie à se battre, mais en réalité, il n'avait juste pas la force de discuter contre Loki. Il se laissa choir dans le lit au côté du blessé et s'endormit aussi rapidement que l'autre.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent en même temps, Barton se leva découvrant tous ses vêtements sur lui ainsi que tous ses membres fonctionnel.

Ensuite, il regarda Loki. Il l'avait ignoré quand il s'était rapproché.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire fait le... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Loki s'avait presque jeté sur lui le plaquant sur le mur. Il n'y avait aucune issu contre ce genre de personne. Ses 2 mains étaient prit dans l'une de Loki, une de ses jambes avait trouvé refuge entre les cuisse de l'Avengers et son autre main était apparu sur la joue rougit du mortel. Il s'approcha doucement et posa ses douces lèvres sur ceux incertain de Clint. Ne pouvant résister il laissa le passage à la langue experte du dieu pénétrer sa bouche. Reprenant son esprit Barton le repoussa.

« Loki...grogna presque-t-il

-La promesse tenant pour la nuit.

-Je retourne au QG, tu devrais t'en sortit maintenant. »

Puis Loki le regarda partir. De toute façon il le croiserais plus tôt qu'il ne le voudra…


	3. Une inquiétude inattendu

Clint avait marché presque 30 min pour se rendre à destination et quand il entra il se fit accueillir, pas par 1, pas par 2 Avengers, mais TOUTES les Avengers. Natasha, Tony, Bruce, Thor et Steve se jeta presque sur lui lui posant plein de questions.

« Bon sa suffit ! Un à la fois, se fâcha Clint. J'ai peu de sommeil, j'ai passé une drôle de soirée, un matin mouvementé et j'ai encore ma dernière mission dans le cul.

-Qu'est-ce que Loki te voulais ? Commença Steve.

-Il m'a demandé un truc.

-Pourquoi mon frère irai te voir, toi ?

-Sais pas, il a dit que j'étais la seul en qui il avait confiance.

-Et c'était quoi cette demande, tu as quand même disparut pendant plus de 10 heures. Demanda Tony intrigué.

-Il m'a juste demander de le sauver de la mot. Je suis pas inhumain quand même, je pouvais pas le laisser crever comme ça.

-C'était pas toi qui voulais lui enfoncé une flèche dans l'oeil ? Déclara Tony.

-Oui...d'autre questions ? Disons que j'ai un gros rapport à formuler.

-Oui, annonça Thor, qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé après que tu l'es « sauvé » ?

Je me suis endormi et quand je me suis réveillé il n'était plus là. »

Puis Clint parti en direction de sa chambre et, avant d'y entrer, il entendit Bruce confirmé aux autres qu'il n'était pas contrôler et l'appui de Thor qui le rassura. Il n'avait pas envie de se mette à dos ses amis. Quand tous le monde reparti à ses occupations, Thor, lui, se dirigea vers le havre de paix de son ami l'oiseau. Il rentra sans cogner ne surprenant pas Clint, qui savait qu'il n'avait que lui pour rentrer dans sa chambre sans cogner, surtout que normalement personne ne le dérangeait quand il travaillait sur un rapport devenant de mauvaise humeur, puisqu'il détestait faire cela.

« Thor j'ai du…. »

À peine la porte fermé qu'il fonça sur l'agent. Il fallait croire qu'ils étaient tous pareille dans cet famille. Laissant de côté son ordinateur, le semi-dieu le plaqua sur son lit. Maintenant par-dessus sa tête, il se mit en califourchon sur l'agent et se baissa sur lui.

« Tu est sans nul doute le meilleur menteur au monde, mais je connaît mon frère et je peux dire qu'il s'est passé plus que se que tu nous as dit.

-Lâche-moi Thor, tu inventes n'importe quoi.

-Son odeur s'est imprégner sur toi, jusque dans ta bouche… il t'a embrassé, n'est-ce pas Clint ?

Le dieu se rapprocha encore plus.

-De quoi tu parles ? Tu devient parano je crois là. »

Sans prévenir Thor l'embrassa. En 24 heures il avait réussi à embrasser 2 demi-dieu….mais les 2 semblaient si différents. Le premier, paraissait plus doux avec un goût différent, tandis que l'autre était clairement plus dominant, mais les 2 embrassaient comme des dieux. Barton se laissa faire, mais regretta très vite, puisque Thor devenait de plus en plus entreprenant.

« Il t'a embrasser avant moi, mais je serai le premier à te prendre.

-Wow, je suis pas un trophée !

-Tu es bien mieux Clint. Annonça Loki qui venait juste d'arriver.


	4. Une soirée inattendu

-Comment… ?

-Mon frère, qu'est-tu venu faire ici ?

-La même chose que toi. Si tu ne veux pas me le laisser et que je ne veux pas non plus, alors partageons-le. Quant dis-tu, mon frère ?

-J'accepte.

-Alors s'est réglé, passons ailleurs pour avoir plus t'intimité. »

La lumière verte réapparut et ils atterrirent dans la même bâtisse que ce matin. Loki expliqua vite fait que tous ça lui appartenait et que les pièces étaient toutes insonorisées. Les 2 frères allèrent vers la chambre, Clint en milieux de fil. Rendu dans l'endroit Loki dirigea Barton vers le lit tandis que Thor enlevait sa cape et son haut.

« Wow, attendez…j'ai jamais donné mon accord pour ça et je suis pas un objet non plus. Et puis je comprend rien !

-Disons que j'ai su que tu étais spécial dès le premier regards et que tu étais la personne, celle dont j'ai développer de drôle de sentiment pour la première fois. Commença Loki.

-La même chose, mais ils se sont intensifié de plus en plus à chaque missions.

-C'est super tous ça, mais….

-Shutttt…. Nous sommes là pour avoir du plaisir, même plus. »

Finit par dire Loki en s'approchant de Clint.

Mais Barton avait soif depuis sa grande matinée, très soif et en en réclamant il pourrait peut-être gagner du temps. Mais quel erreur. Sur le signe de Thor il l'avait enchanté pour que le verre d'eau fasse l'effet d'une drogue aphrodisiaque…

Il cala le verre, puis regarda Thor s'approcher de lui et lui retira son chandail. Barton ne résista même pas commençant à se sentir bizarre. À chaque touché il avait de plus en plus chaud. Clint ne savait pas se qu'il lui arrivait, mais regardant les mains de Thor se balader sur son torse il voyait qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

« Th...Thor je...vous...nous…aide-moi.

-Aucun problème, laisse-toi aller et on va s'occuper de tous. »

L'agent sentait son coeur battre à fond, il regarda Loki sourire en coin et retira le pantalon de Hawkeye. Le plus jeune dieu fixa le dominé en passant sa main sur la bosse proéminente qui commençait à être très serré dans son caleçon. Clint qui se trouvait bizarrement sensible émit un petit cri étouffé. Puis, Loki commença à faire de petits coups de langue. L'Avengers devenait de plus en plus excité et en souhaitait plus.

« Lo...Loki...umh !

-Tu ne vas pas de lâcher tout de suite quand même, on viens de commencer. »

Lui chuchota le dieu du tonnerre à l'oreille. Il lui mordit le lobe en même temps de le mettre à genoux. Ainsi, Thor se situait derrière l'archer et Loki s'avait placé pour qu'il soit de la même hauteur du pénis de l'agent. L'ainé des 2 dieux approcha ses doigts de la bouche de son amant, comprenant où il voulait en venir il hésita à l'ouvrir, mais finit par accepté les doigts et commença à les sucer pour qu'ils soient le plus lubrifiés. Pendant ce temps là, l'autre continuait à donner des coups de langue sur le tissu devenant un peu plus mouillé. Quand Thor décida que s'était assez humidifier il échangea un regard avec Loki et descendirent le sous-vêtement en même temps. Barton mit ses mains sur les épaules de celui en face ne réalisant toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Par réflexe il essaya une prise sur Loki, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et grâce à un jolie tour de magie, lui attacha les poignets.

« Umm...umh...LLL...Loki Thor...qu'est...-ce que...se passe t'il ?…

-Tu es juste en surdose d'excitation, mais tu en veux peut-être plus… »

Répondit Loki aussi excité par les cris de son amant. Il pencha sa tête en direction de la bosse maintenant devenu un bâton tout rigide et le prit en bouche. Quant-a Thor il pénétra ses doigts dans l'antre du dominé. Prit par tout les sens Clint ne savait plus où mettre la tête. Par-devant, il se faisait sucer comme il ne l'avait jamais vécu et ses poignets étaient complètement immobilisés. De l'autre, par-derrière, son coéquipier faisait des mouvements en ciseau. Il allait de plus en plus loin touchant le point sensible et faisant lâcher un cris de la part de Barton. Il commençait à voir en double. Thor sortit ses doigts ce qui fit grogner l'agent, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros y entra.

« Th...Thor c'est...c'est trop gros...Umh ! No...non... »

En effet, la chose était pas mal plus gros que ce qu'il n'avait prévu. Il commença des vas et viens faisant jouir toujours plus fort Hawkeye. Il n'y allait pas lentement, loin de là. Il y allait fort, rapidement et profond. Procurant des gargantuesques orgasmes à Clint. Puis, il toucha la prostate et au même moment Loki faisait de plus intense mouvement avec sa langue sur son engin et avec ses mains sur ses couilles. Il semblait aimé ça d'être dominé par ses personnes et s'est ce qui le troublait. Mais les coups continuèrent le touchant toujours plus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en peux plus et se déversa dans la bouche de Loki. Il avala complètement et se fut Thor qui se lâcha à l'intérieur de Barton. La vue de l'agent continuait à être embrouillée et au moment où il pensait qu'ils allaient arrêter, Loki prit la place de Thor sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et commença les mêmes mouvements que lui il y a quelques secondes. Il le pénétra, mais fit de plus doux mouvements en restant quand même toujours dominant.

« Umh !...ah ! Ah !...mmmAnnn ! Gémit Clint de plus en plus fort.

-Voudrais-tu qu'on arrête Barton ? Demanda sensuellement le plus jeune dieu en arrêtant ses coups de boutoirs.

-...N...non, articula difficilement le concerné, umh ! Con..continue...encore… »

Après avoie eu la réponse qu'il souhaitait avoir il continua. Quant-à Thor il se positionna derrière Loki. Ayant déjà expérimenter la sodomie il ne perdit pas de temps à le préparer et rentra son engin à lui. Clint était donc à genoux les poignets liés, Loki le prenait par derrière et Thor prenait son frère adopté. Les dieux se foutait un peu qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble toute leur vie et qu'ils s'appelaient frère. Ils n'étaient pas du même sang et ils avaient même déjà expérimenter à 2 cette expérience. Barton ne pouvait plus contenir ses cris, se qui donna naissance à un petit sourire de la part de Loki, mais lui aussi avait de la difficulté et laissait échapper plusieurs cris étouffés.

« Je...vais...je peux...plus me...retenir… aahhhmmm »

Hawkeye inspirait et expirait très fort. Il l'avait jamais jouis comme ça, mais les 2 autres ne semblaient pas avoir finit et la prostate de Clint était touché à chaque fois lui procurant encore plus d'orgasmes. Soudain Loki poussa un cris et se déversa dans l'Avengers qui tomba dans un profond sommeil. Puis vint le tour de Thor qui s'échappa dans son frère adopté. Les 2 amants s'étalèrent au côté de leur ami commun. Le plus jeune s'étant placé à la droite de l'endormi et Thor à sa gauche. Les 2 se regardèrent.

«Loki…

-Shutt, je sais Thor, mais tout ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute. J'espère que tu acceptera mes excuses…

-Bien sur, s'est autant de ma faute et je ne voudrais plus qu'on soit séparé… surtout pour la suite des choses, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

-Je suis toute ouïe. Je ne veux plus rester seul... »

Thor passa son bras sur Clint et le déposa sur l'épaule de son amant et s'endormirent.


	5. Suite? à vous de décider

Poste un Review si vous voulez une suite, sinon j'ai d'autre histoire dans le même genre.  
P.S. désoler pour les fautes ?


	6. Un départ inattendu

Clint avait mal de partout. La tête...son derrière… ! Tout à coup il se souvient ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ses dires furent confirmés. Il était allongé au côté des deux dieux qui lui avait faite la fête hier en début de journée. Il se leva sans bruit en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller les dieux. Il trouva la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir, nu. Des suçons un peu partout et une mine déconfit. Perdant l'équilibre, il s'accota sur le bord du lavabo. Après quelques secondes il reprit ses esprits et balaya la pièce. Il fouilla dans un armoire et y trouva de quoi s'habiller. Il passa un pantalon simple avec un t-shirt plus serré qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Il se passa de l'eau sur son visage et se dépêcha de sortir de cet endroit. Dehors il faisait sombre. La nuit avait tombé depuis plusieurs heures et le temps était frais. C'était parfais pour lui. Personne ne sortait et il pouvait partir. Il se dirigea dans une planque où il trouva ce dont il avait besoin. Un sac de linge, un passeport et de l'argent Canadien. Il se dirigea dans un parking sous-terrain, trouva la voiture qu'il avait planqué il y a très longtemps en cas qu'il avait besoin de quitter le pays en voiture. Pourquoi se compliqué la vie avec l'avion et se trouver une identité qui pourrait passer sous les yeux pervers du SHIELD alors qu'il pouvait juste aller au Canada.

Il traversa New York et se dirigea vers les douanes canadienne laissant deux amants intrigués et une équipe sous le choc.

-Bonsoir m'sieur. Dit l'agent, sûrement un québécois. Passeport.

Clint lui passa le sien sous un autre nom, Aaron Cross.

-Américain ?

-Oui monsieur Gagnon, je viens ici pour rejoindre ma famille. Répondit-il dans un français parfait.

-Passez un bon voyage alors.

L'agent lui sourit, heureux qu'un anglais se force pour parler la langue natal de celui-ci.

3 heures plus tard il était dans une ville couché sur son lit d'hôtel. Pourquoi s'être enfui ? Il se sentait sale, il avait couché avec son coéquipier et son ennemi. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à son équipe ainsi et il avait besoin de repos, de vacance. Ici il connaissait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait vue depuis nombreuses années. Il irait le voir quand le jour se serait levé, dans 1 heure.


	7. Une rencontre inattendu

Thor s'était réveillé seul avec Loki. Clint avait disparut. Il avait laissé son frère pour aller rejoindre le quartier quand Loki lui avait dit qu'il chercherait de son côté. Il avait honte. Il avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus.

Dès que les premiers rayons de soleil fit son apparition, il reprit la route se dirigeant vers son ami. Il pensa aux dieux. Comment réagiront-ils ? Et ses coéquipiers le laisseront-ils tranquille quelques jours au moins.

Il abandonna sa voiture dans la forêt avant de continuer à pied avec son sac sur l'épaule.

Après plusieurs kilomètres il entendit le bruit qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Il se retourna rapidement tout en armant son arme. Son fusil était pointer directement sur le front de l'homme en face de lui, tout comme lui était menacé par un simple 9mm.

-Sa fait longtemps. Commença Clint.

-Est-ce qu'un jour on sera qui est le plus rapide ?

-Je vise mieux.

-Tu es peut-être un grand aigle, mais je suis le meilleur caméléon.

Un silence régna. Le code avait été prononcer à la perfection.

Les deux rangèrent leurs armes et se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre comme de bon vieux amis. Après une bonne tape dans le dos, ils se dirigèrent vers la planque du caméléon.

Le chemin fut agrémenter de leurs mésaventures passer depuis leurs dernière rencontre. Rendu au chalet hyper protéger et planquer dans les plus profonde forêt canadienne, ils se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger. Il offrit à Barton un bon café et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

-Alors dit moi, la dernière fois que tu es passé c'était pour me demander conseille lorsque le Shield te pourchassait.

-T'es pas facile à joindre je te rappelle. T'es toujours rendu de gauche à droite à travers le globe. Et je me rappelle très bien qu'une année après ça, on s'est croisé et j'ai pu te donner un petit topo.

-Hummm, ah c'est vrai. T'avais fait diversion pendant que je m'échappais d'un assassin.

-C'était un assassin ?

-Tu es cruel Clint.

-Pas autant que toi Jason.

Plus personne ne parlait. Il était maintenant le temps que Barton se confit à Bourne, l'homme qui lui avait appris la plus-part de ses connaissances actuel. Un ancien maitre, un excellent coéquipier et toujours son ami.

-C'est un problème amoureux, avoua-t-il finalement. Mais même si je t'explique la suite tu me croira pas…

-Je suis pas là pour te juger, mais pour te conseiller.

-...Tu connais sûrement Thor et son frère Loki.

-Oui...

-Et bien...ils sont peut-être tomber amoureux de moi.

Jason ne montra aucune expression et demanda simplement.

-Et toi ?

Clint ne fut même pas surpris que son grand chum ne pose aucune question sur ce genre de relation avec des demi-dieux, en outre deux gars et que sa soit étrange...pour des gens normaux.

-Voilà le problème, je sais pas comment m'y faire et la situation ne colle pas avec se que j'ai l'habitude.

-Dans notre métier rien ne ressemble à aucune habitude, après un petite minutes Jason ne pu s'empêcher de poser LA question, ...est-ce que vous l'avez fait ?

Barton avala de travers et s'étouffa quelque peu.

-Ils m'ont drogué.

-Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : qu'ils le veulent ou non, c'est deux dieux on les même goût et les même désirs, les deux on fondu pour toi. Ils ont craqué et ont finalement avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient, le coup de foudre ne se contrôle pas. Se sont également des dieux, ils sont beaucoup plus fort que toi et moi réunit et encore plus, je pense que la drogue était une façon de te faire apprécier plus le moment, mais pour une autre raison que tu sais. Écoute, tu as encore 2-3 jours devant toi pour te concentrer un peu sur tes sentiments. Reste avec moi et quand tu seras prêt tu partiras.

-C'est une bonne idée. Il me faut du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe et savoir ce que je veux vraiment.

Ils finirent leurs café en silence, méditant les paroles de l'autre.

Bourne se leva finalement et regarda son invité.

-Et si on faisait comme le bon vieux temps ?

-Qui est-ce qu'on pourrait embêter ?

-La mafia.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Barton déjà debout.

-Chinoise.

-Direction la Chine alors.

Les deux malades prirent leurs sacs et sortirent. Fouiller dans les affaires sales de la mafia chinoise les rendaient énervé, comme des enfants. Les deux ancien assassin n'avait aucunement peur de cette organisation, mais l'aventure sera des plus vigoureuse.

Thor alla voir l'homme de fer directement.

-Stark, l'interpella t'il avec sa voix grave, est-ce que tu as vue Clint ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Est-il entré ?

-Si, hier après sa disparition. À ce que je sache tu étais là, ajouta-t-il ironiquement, je ne les pas vue ressortir, ni même les caméras. Thor ?

Il partit aussi soudainement qu'il était entré. Il ne perdit pas de temps ici et il se dépêcha de sortir pour partir en grande volé vers son frère.

Clint et Jason avaient utilisé des passeports trafiqués et se rendaient dans un hôtel médiocre après s'être retrouver suite à se long voyage en avion. Barton pensait à sa situation quand il pouvait. Plus il y pensait plus il se disait que c'était de sa faute. N'avait-il pas riposté comme il aurait dû faire en temps et lieu.

Jason sortait de la douche, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille et il regardait son ami pensant. Il savait à quoi il pensait, pourquoi ne pas lui donner un petit coup de main ? Il s'approcha de l'Avengers et quand il fut assez prêt il le poussa sur le lit, il s'assit vite sur lui en califourchon et sauta sur ses lèvres. Même pas 5 secondes après, qu'il fut repousser par la force de Barton. Il était maintenant debout en face du lit et fixait le plus jeune en pleine réflexion, le poignet sur la bouche comme pour effacer se moment.

-Dans ce que tu m'avais raconter, tu ne les avait pas repousser si vite...même que tu n'avais pas essayer.

-Ferme-la. C'était quoi ça ?

Il ne répondit rien laissant l'archer comprendre.

Clint pensait et pensait. Bourne avait raison. Il n'a sentit aucune émotion, en tout cas pas les même qu'avec les dieux.

-J'te déteste.

-Et pourtant tu reviens toujours me voir.

-Assassin. Répondit-il avec humour.

-Alors on est deux.

Les Asgardiens étaient ensemble et essayaient de trouver un moyen. Il fallait qu'ils le retrouvent pour lui expliquer, s'excuser. Ils se sentaient tant mal, mais a la fois si...heureux.

-Quand Stark comprendra que Clint a disparu et que tu avais l'air de le savoir... Ils vont de poser des question. Surtout si tu restes introuvable.

-Pas si on le trouve avant.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas? Écoute...j'ai beaucoup appris de lui lors de..., Thor hocha de la tête comprenant de quoi son frère voulait parler, et s'il le voulait il pourrait ne plus jamais venir.

-Pourquoi dit tu cela mon frère?! Demanda t'il surpris.

-Hawkeye n'est pas comme Iron Man ou même toi, il n'a pas une force surhumaine ou des pouvoirs et une armure super technologique. Il ne se sent pas a sa place, faible et remplaçable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?! Qu'il est inutile!

-Mais non Thor, mais lui oui.

-Pourtant sans lui on irait pas très loin.

Loki parut surpris de ce que venait de dire Thor. Il était rare que son frère remarque les autres et leurs qualités. Comment pourrait-il faire le lien entre le bon fonctionnement de son équipe et Clint.

-Thor, tu devras demander de l'aide à ton équipe. Nous ne sommes pas dans notre monde, avec eux on ira plus loin. C'est ton équipe, ne dit rien sur notre vrai raison, attend encore un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

-Dit leur qu'il faut trouver Clint, qu'il est introuvable.

Thor regarda en direction de l'immeuble qu'il habitait, il fit tourner son marteau et partit en volant.

-Whisky sir.

Demanda Clint suivi d'une vodka pour Jason. Ils se trouvaient dans un club en centre ville de Hong Kong.

 _-Comment on s'y prend? Demanda Barton._

 _-Fabuleusement._

 _L'archer cala son verre et se leva ayant compris à la seconde le code._

 _Il se dirigea derrière un panneau délicat. De l'autre cote il y avait deux gardes. Très costaud, très grand. Il se dirigea vers eux d'une manière chambranlante_ _._

 _-Laissez moi entrer._

 _-Fābù! (Dégage)_

 _Il fixa intensément les garde derrière ses lunettes fumé. Quand il fut prêt, il les attaqua, les désarma et avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps d'attaquer, il les mobilisa. Peux importe leur corpulence, Clint était beaucoup plus fort qu'eux._

 _Il cogna a la porte, quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir et tout de suite il utilisa son teaser. Ceux a l'intérieur s'affola et se fut a se moment qu'apparu Bourne. Il avait découvert l'entré secrète et était donc à l'intérieur, fusil sur la temps du patron._

 _-Bié dòng, bùrán wo huì ni de tóu! (_ _Bouge pas ou je t'explose la tête!)_

 _Clint enjamba le garde du corps et fouilla sur le bureau pendant que Jason interrogeait le chinoi et que les cinq femmes apeurées le fixaient._


	8. Une mission inattendu

_-Tu semble étrange Thor. Partagea Captain._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami._

-Il est sûrement dans les parage, énonça la voix robotique.

-Comment peut tu le savoir? Demanda Captain sceptique.

-Je les trouvé avec de la chance.

Les trois hommes étaient sur un toit de l'immense ville en attendant que Tony leur donne une meilleur idée de son emplacement.

-Séparons-nous. Sa sera plus rapide, il est difficile à trouver.

Sans plus tarder Thor partit de son côté. Les deux autre Avengers se regardèrent intrigués, puis il firent de même.

Thor ne voyait rien en l'air.

Captain ne trouvait rien.

Iron Man quant à lui s'était dirigé dans un quartier particulièrement bruyant. Tout à coup Jarvis capta qu'elle chose:

-T'aurais pas pu penser à sa avant?! Voix inconnu.

-On était en mission et tu ne me l'avait même pas dit!

Plusieurs coup de fusil s'ensuivirent avec la confirmation que l'autre voix était bel et bien celle de Clint.

-Séparons nous.

Suggéra Barton, puis Bourne disparu. Il couru longtemps jusque dans une ruelle avant de se reposer un peu. Cela lui avait prit plus de temps qu'a Jason de se débarrasser d'eux sans attirer l'attention. S'il serait encore Aaron, il les aurait tuer en un rien de temps.

-Foutu caméléon, dit-il pensant à son ami.

-Et est-ce que je peux savoir qui il est. Entendit-il en reconnaissant Iron Man.

Il atterrit doucement derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou ici?

-À toi de me le dire.

-J'suis en vacance.

-Et tu te mêle à la Mafia Chinoise quand tu es en vacance, ajouta Steve qui venait de s'ajouter.

-C'est compliqué... Avec qui vous êtes venu?

-Thor et nous deux. Répondit Rogers.

Clint sembla irriter, c'était rare.

-Si vous seriez avec Nat au moins...elle pourra vous expliquer, demander lui. J'ai pas le temps là, j'en ait pour deux trois jours, il alla partir quand il pensa à quelque chose, dites a Thor cela: Je viendrais vous voir quand je serai prêt.

Puis il s'enfuit et malgré les quelques secondes qui le séparait de Captain, le soldat perdit sa trace dans la foule de monde.

Les Avengers partirent avec un drôle de sentiment.

Dans le jet Tony alla passer le message avec une certaine perplexité. Ils auraient bien plus de réponse avec Natasha.


	9. Un nouveau sommeil inattendu

-Quand ? Demanda Jason en feuilletant le document.

-Qui sait, peut-être demain...peut-être jamais…

L'assassin arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour ce concentrer sur ce que venait de dire son ami.

-Pourquoi jamais ? Tu te défile. Ou est-ce que c'est pour autre chose ?

Dit-il en se rapprochant de lui tout en déposant ce qu'il tenait.

-Je sais pas...si je reviens...la routine va reprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chante là ? Depuis quand il y a une routine dans ce qu'on fait ?

-Pas ça…

-Va-y, explique moi alors. Continua-t-il.

-Je ne sers à rien, voilà de quoi je parle, s'énerva presque t'il. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être un boulet, je m'entraine jour et nuit pour arriver à quelque chose à lors qu'eux n'ont besoin d'aucun effort ou presque.

-Je n'ai pas cette impression quand je te vois. Chuchota Jason à quelques centimètres de Clint.

Le jeune Barton était au mur, tandis que Bourne avait posé sa main à côté du visage de l'archer. Il le fixa dans ses yeux bleus et approcha sa figure très près de l'autre se retrouvant presque nez à nez.

Soudain Jason fut propulsé à l'opposé.

-Jason !

Quand il se retourna, il vit Loki qui venait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre son ami et Thor qui le suivait. Il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni comment agir et il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là.

-Je suis possessif, j'aime pas quand les autres s'approche de ce qui m'appartient, surtout quand celle-ci disparaît. Dit Loki.

-On n'avait l'intention d'attendre, commença Thor, mais avec ce que tu as dit…

-Et lui qui s'approchait un peu trop.

-Sa été plus fort que nous, j'ai… on n'a pas pu se contrôler.

-Sans blague, vous venez de le propulser à l'autre bout. Dit finalement Clint en s'interposant entre les dieux et son ami.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Se reprit Thor.

-Ah, moi je croyais qu'on parlait de notre réaction qu'on viens d'avoir. Ajouta Loki toujours avec humour.

Puis Thor devint très sérieux :

-Clint, si tu savais comment tu es loin de ce que tu peux pensé, il fit une pause regardant le visage en colère de Barton, tu es fort dans des domaine que je ne peux même pas effleuré. Les infiltrations, le déguisement, la furtivité, tu es un ombre. Nous, nous sommes tous des projecteurs qui aveugle les ennemis, mais pour un court temps.

-Mon frère à raison, sans toi ils n'iront pas bien loin, repense juste quand tu es arrivé dans le décor, ils ont tout de suite trouvé une certaine équilibre une stabilité.

Loki s'approcha doucement de son amant tandis que Thor restait à l'écart. Il continua à lui parler et lui expliquer qu'il était un pilier important dans ce groupe jusqu'à se retrouver très près de lui. Il approcha sa main tendrement vers l'archer et quand il l'atteint, il fit une certaine pression sur son cou. Tout de suite Clint compris ce qu'il se passait et se recula rapidement. Il prit la chose qu'il l'avait transpercé, pour découvrir une petit aiguille. Il commença à se sentir lourd.

-Ne m'approche pas… reste loin de…

Il se fatiguait extrêmement vite et tomba à genou. Il avait de la difficulté à ouvrir ses yeux et de rester éveillé. Sa vue devenait embrouillé et il tomba au sol dans un nouveau sommeil.


	10. Une réponse attendu

-Tu y est allé fort mon frère.

-Il n'aurait pas succomér sinon Thor.

Clint pouvait entendre les deux dieux parler de lui et de quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Quand il fut assez réveillé il essaya de se lever, mais on aurait dit que toute son énergie avait été pompé. Les Asgardiens virent à ses côtés et attendirent quelques minutes. Clint s'assit et était maintenant entre les deux hommes. Il prit le verre d'eau tendit par Loki en s'assurer qu'il n'était pas droguer cette fois. Le premier qu'il regarda dans les yeux fut son coéquipier. Il remarqua pour la première fois que ses yeux étaient tellement beau.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois penser de ça? J'ai un drôle de sentiments qui me submerge, j'ai l'impression d'être prit dans des sables mouvants. Ça m'empêche de penser correctement...

-Alors arrête de penser. Lui dit Thor en le renversant avant de se mettre sur lui.

-Laisse toi guider par tes sentiments. Fini-t-il en l'embrassant fougueusement s'ensuivant des mouvements intimes avec ses mains.

Loki regardait son frère faire, il retira son chandail et se pencha au côté de son amant. Il bougea ces mains sur ses abdo et descendu plus bas jusqu'à pénétrer sa main sous le boxer de l'archer tandis que Thor l'embrassait toujours en lui mordant parfois l'oreille. Clint ressentait les supplices de Thor et Loki, mais un courant électrique le transperça quand le dieu de la malice le prit en main commença des mouvements de vas et viens avec sa main. Il plaqua ses mains sur le torse du dieu du tonnerre pour s'apercevoir avec surprise qu'il ne portait rien sur cette partie de son corps. Tout de suite, il emprisonna ses deux mains dans une de les siennes et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête. Il devint de plus en plus rouge et était de plus en plus exciter.

-Attend... Loki je vais...

-Ne te retient pas mon oiseau.

-No...ahh...hum! Lo...ki... -Je suis la aussi. Dit Thor en le prenant aussi en main.

Clint n'en pouvait plus, il respirait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à se déverser dans leurs mains dans un râle de plaisir. Barton avait encore les mains piégées par celle du dieu nordique, il était sous lui et l'autre dieu s'était également approcher de son visage. Les deux le regardaient de très près. Son visage rougit et pour la première fois, ils le virent gêné. Chacun leur tour, ils l'embrassèrent, Clint savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il voulait? Avait-il vraiment envie de sceller ce contrat, s'il ne disait rien Loki et Thor comprendront que c'est ce qu'il veut. Il devait être sur.

-Attend…

-Qu'est e qu'il y a mon oiseau?

-Est-ce qu'on...qu'on est..., il n'était pas capable de le dire.

-Ensemble, compléta Thor. Oui, tu ne pourra plus nous échapper et tu restera avec nous jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

-Quelque chose de puissant nous unis Clint, tu vas être prit avec nous très longtemps, Loki se pencha et il licha son lobe d'oreille et lui chuchota très sensuelement, si tu veux t'enfuir, fait le maintenant.

Barton sentit un frisson le parcourir tout en entier. Il savait qu'il pouvait vraiment partir, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait sentir encore leur contact sur sa peau et rester près d'eux. Il finit par ne faire aucun mouvements. Il ferma les yeux tandis que les deux frères se fixaient. Quand il ouvrit ses pupilles, il les vit sourirent et soudain il sentit une immense chaleur. Pas une qui venait a l'intérieur de lui, mais plutôt quelque chose qui se dégageait des deux hommes. En même temps ils changèrent de position, son cœur recommençait à battre très vite. Thor se trouvait derrière lui et Loki devant lui. Ils étaient tous nu et il pensait qu'il allait se brûler s'il restait encore près deux. Le dieu du tonnerre s'apprêtait à le prendre et celui de la malice se présentait devant sa bouche. Son coéquipier posa une main dominante sur son épaule, elle était tellement grande, puis il le pénétra sans même le préparer. Clint sentit une certaine douleur qui passa rapidement après que Loki l'est presqu'obligé à le prendre en bouche. Il chercha le regard de l'homme en face de lui et, quand il l'eut trouver, il fut submerger par ses yeux vert éclatants. Il pensait même voir des étincelles en dégager. Il jouissait des coups de boutoir de Thor, chaque fois il atteignait son point sensible ce qui lui procurait d'immense orgasmes. Loki aussi se sentait au septième ciel avec les mouvements sensationnel de Clint sur son engin. Puis, il sentit le regard perçant de son frère et il s'approcha de lui. L'autre dieu nordique plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'embrasèrent intensément tout en continuant leur activité première. -Hum! Clint, tu es...tellement merveilleux. Lui dit Loki suivit de Thor avec beaucoup de jouissance.:

-Tu es tellement serré... Umf! J'espère que tu m'en voudra pas si je jouit en toi.

Barton n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop pour lui, il continuait ses mouvement de vas et viens avec sa bouche, mais était sans cesse déconcentré par Thor. Sans avertir il se déversa sous lui, mais l'engin du dieu l'empêchait de crier. Loki par exemple, lui, jouissait plus que son frère et passa sa main dans les cheveux du mortels. Quelques secondes plus tard se fut à son tour de se lâcher et Clint avala le tout laissant quelques goutes s'échapper au coin de sa bouche. Il le trouvait particulièrement mignon dans cette position. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et l'embrassa. De la bave remplaça le liquide blanc. Quant à Thor, lui il jouissait encore de sa position, il avait tellement rêver de le prendre. Il ne pu bientôt plus se retenir, il jouit a l'intérieur de Clint dans un râle rempli de jouissance et de sensualité. Quand il se retira, le liquide suivit le mouvement. Barton pouvait enfin respirer normalement.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut aller dormir? Demanda L'ex agent secret, je suis, il bailla, exténué.

-Nous aussi mon p'tit oiseau. -Couche-toi ici. Lui dit Thor en tapotant une place à ses côté.

Clint ne se fit pas priez, il se logea dans ses bras, ferma les yeux et fut encore plus heureux quand Thor passa son autre bras sur lui. Puis Loki se joint a la petite accolade et se faufila derrière le dos musclé du mortelle qu'il aimait. Cette fois ils se réveilleront tous dans le lit, avec Clint entre eux.


End file.
